pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Mo/E GoLE Healer's Boon Healer
This PvE Monk build uses Healer's Boon to efficiently cast healing spells. Combined with Glyph of Lesser Energy, this monk can heal the entire party for 240 HP for 15 energy with 15 attribute points in healing prayers. This monk is very efficient in healing through party-wide damage and degen. For example, this is effective in quickly recovering from Searing Flames spells cast by Ruby Djinn. Attributes and Skills prof=monk/e healin=12+1+2 protec=6+1 divine=11+1KissLightConditionof AbsorptionPartyof Lesser EnergyBoonChant/build Equipment * As a monk, you are expected to be hardy while keeping your party alive; if you die, your party is put in danger. Therefore, a full set of survivor armor and vitae rune will give you the health to remain alive. * Use a 40/40 healing wand and offhand to maximize your casts * Change to your +60 health shield sets while taking pressure, swapping to higher energy sets where necessary to get heals off. * Take a low energy set such as a weapon and offhand with -5 energy and switch to that set if e-denial is expected. * Take a high energy set such as a wand and offhand that both have a +15 energy -1 regen mod on them. Switch to this set during emergencies. Remember to quickly switch back to the normal set as soon as you cast only the spells you need. * Take a 40/20/20% Protection staff for casting protection based spells. Usage * Remember that all of your Healing Prayers spells' healing capacities are boosted by 50%, so be careful not to over-heal party members with little damage. * Kite away from enemies and heal and protect yourself using Ethereal Light and Shield of Absorption. * Make sure you're not taking damage when using Ethereal Light. However, the chances of it getting interrupted are low due to the 1/2 second activation time caused by Healer's Boon. * Use Glyph of Lesser Energy then cast Heal Party as needed. Each casting will heal the entire party for 112 HP. Unless you have a lot of energy to spare, never use Heal Party without using Glyph of Lesser Energy first. * Use Dwayna's Kiss on party members with enchantments and/or hexes on them to increase its efficiency. With the bonus from Healer's Boon, it isn't unusual to see 300+ healing from Dwayna's Kiss on party members in areas with a fair number of hexes. Dervishes and Elementalists usually reap the highest benefit from this spell as they use enchantments on themselves fairly consistently. * Using Shield of Absorption on party members right before using Dwayna's Kiss will reduce the damage they take and increase the healing from the spell. *Use Dismiss Condition to remove harmful conditions (Deep Wound, Blind, etc.). Counters * Energy denial. * Anti-Caster hexes/conditions. Variants *Replace Ethereal Light with Orison of Healing or Patient Spirit if you want to spam more and find interruption is a problem. *Replace Dismiss Condition or a skill of your choice with: ** Vigorous Spirit for melee healing support. ** Holy Veil or Cure Hex as a hex removal in areas with stronger hexes. ** Healing Whisper if no conditions are expected in a area. ** Healing Touch as a high-powered self-heal. ** Signet of Devotion for a free but small heal. ** Infuse Health for a strong, fast heal. ** Healing Seed for good stream of healing under pressure. ** Protective Spirit if high damage spikes are expected in the area. * Re-allocate attributes and replace Shield of Absorption with: ** Holy Haste. It will stack with Healer's Boon and further reduce the casting time of your Healing Prayers spells. ** Seed of Life. It works well at Sunspear Rank 6+ and a +20% enchanting item equipped. *Replace Resurrection Chant with Rebirth for tricky areas you think you may need it in. **You may also choose Restore Life which is slightly faster and has higher energy on res. **Gain bar compression with Unyielding Aura instead of Healer's Boon and Resurrection Chant. **Renew Life instead of Restore Life for an earshot heal with higher cost on energy. Notes * Enchantment removal isn't too much of a problem as HB recharges quickly and costs only five energy Mo/E GoLE Healer's Boon Healer